Camping with Chris One Shot
by Azzyness
Summary: This is my 1st person One-Shot of when Chris gets upset when camping. Rated K for some bad language and kissing.


**_This is my version of Gordie's conversation with Chris when they're camping. I wrote it really thinking of myself or whoever is reading as the person Chris is talking to. So view it as you will. Please R&R. I really loved this movie and do not own any characters mentioned within this one-shot. _**

* * *

When I woke up later that night Chris was on guard. I watched him sitting there for a while. He was obviously thinking deeply. He was looking at the bushes as if he was trying to find hidden messages on the leaves. He didn't notice me watching him for a few minutes and when he did; he looked at me sharply.

"I can't sleep." I explained, taking in that expression. He rolled his eyes and nodded as me, before resuming studying the bushes. I awkwardly wriggled out from my sleeping bag and sat next to him. I could feel the bark of the tree pressing into my back. Chris still didn't look at me.

"You know what you were saying earlier about going off to college, making something of myself?" This got his attention. His eyes caught mine; they looked lost.

"Well, I was thinking... why don't you come too? It'd be fun."

Chris scoffed. "That'll be the day. A Chambers kid in college." He laughed without any humour and looked away.

"Why couldn't you? You could be anything you want to be." I told him, rolling my own eyes. Chris turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"It's just the way people think of my family in this town and the way they think of me; I'm just one of those low-life Chambers kids."

"That's not true," I told him.

"Oh, it is," Chris said back. "Nobody even asked me if I took the milk money this time. I just got a three-day vacation."

I knew Chris had took the money. He'd told all of us about it back at the tree house after school. It was something I would have never done, but it wasn't like he'd killed anyone.

"Well, did you do it?" I asked him, knowing what the answer was.

"Yeah, I took it," He admitted, looking regretful. "You knew I took it. Teddy knew I took it." He sighed. "Everyone knew I took it."

I sighed and shook my head. He'd never change people's minds about him if he was going to pull stunts like that. It wasn't that Chris was a bad kid... he just didn't think sometimes.

He turned back towards the bushes and whispered. "But… but maybe I was sorry and tried to give it back."

"You tried to give it back?" I asked, wide eyed. "Why?"

"Maybe. Just maybe. And maybe, I gave the money to Old Lady Simons and it was all there, but I still got a three day vacation because it never showed up. And maybe, the next week, Old Lady Simons showed up to school with a new suit on."

He still wouldn't look at me. I now knew what had happened. He'd tried to make things right and that bitch Simons screwed him over. I wanted to make things better for him, but I knew he was right. To this town he was just a no good Chambers' kid.

"Yeah. So let's just say I stole the money, but Old Lady Simons stole it back from me. Just suppose that I told the story! Me, Chris Chambers, kid brother to Eyeball Chambers!" He continued, "No one would believe me, would they?"

I just shook my head sadly, poor Chris. I felt as angry as he was that someone could do this to a kid.

"And do you think that bitch would have DARED try something like that if it had been one of those preppy-ass kids from Fairview if THEY had taken the money?"

I knew she wouldn't. The Fairview kids rarely got in trouble when they had done something wrong. Their parents practically owned the school and I guess the headmaster didn't want to risk their funding.

"Fuck no! But with me, a Chambers boy?" Chris turned away from me again. For a few moments the woods was still and quiet. The only sound was the others breathing, as they slept oblivious a few meters away. I heard Chris' breathing change when he lost his battle with his tears. His shoulders slumped as he admitted defeat and let the sobs rattle through him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he immediately shrugged me off. I knew he never wanted anyone to see him like this. Chris Chambers didn't cry. I moved slowly so I was sitting in front of him. The sight of his tear streaked face almost broke my heart. When our eyes locked, I closed my eyes. Maybe no one had to see him like this, if he didn't want them to.

I placed both my hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards me. I hugged his as fiercely as i could. Chris fought against my embrace for a few moments. i held him as tight as I could, until he finally stopped struggling. I felt him shaking in my arms as his misery took him. "I just want to go some place where nobody knows me." Chris gasped into my ear between sobs. "I know." I whispered back to him as I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

Chris looked at me sharply and gazed into my eyes, still mostly in my lap. "I bet you think I'm just a pussy, huh?" I shook my head at him. "No," I replied. "I think you can be anyone you want to be, if you try."

At this Chris threw himself back into my arms. I felt his tears soak the shoulder of my t-shirt. "You'll be alright, you'll see. You could be a doctor, or a police man, or maybe even a lawyer. I think you'd make a good lawyer."

Chris sat up, still remaining in my embrace. Then he kissed me, a desperate, passionate kiss. It said, "Save me." And that's just what I intended to do. I kissed him back, knotting my fingers at the nape of his neck. I broke the kiss first. "Come on, it's my turn on guard. You should get some sleep." He rolled his eyes at me and I smirked back at him. As Chris crawled into his sleeping bag, I remember thinking... I love you, Chris Chambers. And I always, always will.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. (= _**


End file.
